1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an acoustic pick-up device, more particularly to a holder for an acoustic pickup device that can be hung around the neck of the user and that can be adjusted as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional acoustic pick-up device 10 that can be attached to the clothes of the user to eliminate the need for gripping by the hands of the user. The pick-up device 10 is mounted on a base 11 that is provided with a clip 12. In use, the clip 12 is generally fastened to the collar 141 of a shirt or blouse 14 of the user 13. It is noted that the clip 12 is difficult to fasten on the shirt or blouse when the collar is a round-neck collar. In addition, the clip 12 can form crease marks on the collar when it is fastened too tight, and can fall off from the collar when it is fastened too loose.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional microphone 20 that is provided with a neck strap 21 for hanging the microphone 20 on the neck 221 of the user 22. However, aside from an unpleasant appearance, the drawbacks of poor sound pick-up and inconvenient adjustment are commonly associated with such a design.